Lowkey
by maggiellezk
Summary: Jatuh dalam diam, memiliki dalam diam.


_Karena sesungguhnya, aku tahu bahwa memilikimu adalah sebuah kemustahilan._

_Maka, biarlah aku memiliki dalam diam._

* * *

**_Disclaimer [Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto]_**

**_A Naruto Fanfiction by maggiellezk_**

**_Lowkey_**

**_I don't take any profit from this fiction_**

**_AR, AU, OOC, _****_OS_**

* * *

14 Februari

Shion berusia tepat 14 tahun ketika mengetahui apa arti tanggal itu di kepala sebagian besar orang. Satu dekade lebih setengah windu ia menjalani hari-hari di tanggal tersebut tanpa arti. Tapi semua berubah ketika pertama kali ia terkena sindrom umum remaja. Ketertarikan pada lawan jenis.

Gila. Memang.

Shion adalah siswi berprestasi, nasib yang baik. Tak memiliki terlalu banyak teman. Seorang gadis polos dengan pemahaman yang masih terlalu dini untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang yang menjelma sebagai pujaan semua orang. Cinta. Berawal dengan perasaan asing yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga buyar. Sebagai orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi, ia menggali dan menggali lebih dalam. Menemukan cinta dengan arti klise.

Diperlakukan manis, diberi perhatian, dibuat penasaran. Berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Shion.

Ia memandang sang senior dari kejauhan. Tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis sebayanya yang menempel bagaikan ulat. Sementara dirinya masih diam ditempat. Terpaku sembari menggenggam erat bungkusan sederhana berisi coklat. Bergulat dengan pikiran antara memberanikan diri menerobos atau melupakannya.

"Ayo lakukan ini," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya mulai melangkah gemetar. Namun, semakin sempit jarak, semakin kuat pula keraguan menyergapnya. Hingga kedua mata itu menoleh, menyadari keberadaannya.

"Eh, Shion?"

Shion terpaku sejenak. Sekian detik kemudian berbalik arah mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"Anak itu kenapa?"

Shion mengaduk makanannya dengan wajah lesu. Memandang keluar kantin yang menyajikan pemandangan taman sekolah dengan beberapa siswa yang duduk bersama, bersenda gurau, bertukar coklat, menyambut 14 Februari yang kesekian ini.

Pandangannya jatuh pada coklat yang tak lagi berbentuk di tangannya. Ia mencak-mencak, memekik, heboh sendiri hingga menarik beberapa pasang mata.

"Harusnya aku terobos saja," keluhnya sambil menumpukan pelipisnya ke atas meja.

"Kutebak coklatnya tidak sampai, hm?"

Shion mengangkat kepala. Menoleh pada asal suara. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal ketika pemilik suara itu duduk di depannya dengan gaya pongah. Mendeteksi kegagalan Shion kali ini.

"Pergilah, aku tidak _mood_ melihatmu," ujarnya sambil kembali menumpukan pelipisnya. Merengek seperti anak kecil yang dilarang bermain oleh Ibunya. Membuat Kiba seolah berada di tempat tersangka. Ia mengumpat kesal.

"Hei, hei, ayolah kau bisa mencobanya lagi tahun depan."

Shion mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap penuh binar kepada Kiba.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu aku punya kesempatan?"

"Ya ... itu jika kau beruntung dia tidak punya pacar sampai waktu itu, _sih_."

"KIBAAA!"

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu. Tanggal yang sama, tahun yang berbeda. Shion dengan tekad yang telah menggebu-gebu sejak semalam kini bersiap di posisinya. Berlindung di balik pohon tua pusat sekolah. Memandang dari jauh sang pujaan hati.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggunya kali ini. Dengan amunisi yang sama, sekotak coklat yang dibungkus rapi. Ia berbalik, memeluk coklat itu sambil mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Menarik dan membuang napas perlahan. Menerapkan teknik pernapasan yang diajarkan Sakura.

Shion kembali mengintip. Naruto masih di sana. Duduk sendirian. Waktu yang tepat.

Ia keluar dari persembunyian. Menyelip rambut di belakang telinga, mencoba terlihat se-feminim mungkin. Berjalan sembari mengatur napas.

"Halo," sapanya kaku.

Naruto Uzumaki menoleh. Menggumam 'oh' dengan cepat dan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kau perlu bantuanku?"

Shion meringis. Tersenyum kecut. "Ini seperti aku hanya akan mencarimu saat aku butuh bantuanmu."

Nauto tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah, err ... silakan duduk atau kalau kau merasa risih duduk sebangku denganku kita bisa ke kantin," tawar Naruto. Shion menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak keberatan duduk dengan siapapun hehehe."--_itu jelas sebuah kebohongan._ _Apa kubilang, Shion. Cinta itu gila. Kegilaan yang indah._

"Jadi, ada apa? Kalau tidak perlu bantuanku?"

Shion menyodorkan coklat yang telah ia bungkus dengan rapi secara spontan dengan mata tertutup. Lalu berujar dengan cepat.

"A-aku ingin memberimu ini."

Naruto terkejut, diam. Sedetik kemudian tersenyum grogi.

"Ah, kau sampai repot-repot begini."

"Tidak sama sekali," respon Shion cepat yang membuat Naruto terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Hening mengudara untuk beberapa saat. Shion masih gugup. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku-"

"Hei, Naruto. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Suara itu sukses dalam menginterupsi kegiatan Shion. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan. Membuat si pirang di sampingnya mamutar bola mata.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kelamaan ya?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja keluar kelas. Oh, dia siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil menoleh pada Shion.

"Ah." Naruto segera berdiri. "Dia Shion, juniorku sejak SMP, dan Shion, ini Hinata, pacarku."

Shion merasa kosong untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berdiri spontan dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. "Aku Shion, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Hinata," jawabnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Shion.

"Kalian sepertinya dekat ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak juga." Shion menjawab cepat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan."

"Ah, baiklah."

Shion berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Hingga ketika ia mencapai toilet wanita, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Surat di genggamannya sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Shion merobeknya menjadi kepingan kecil, berikut perasaannya yang hancur.

Shion tidak ingat berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam toilet. Bel yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkannya. Ia melangkah keluar. Hari mulai gelap dan udara mulai dingin. Shion menuntun lantai ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Matanya menoleh ke jendela, menatap cakrawala. Mendekat, lalu menurunkan pandangan ke bawah.

Ia tersenyum kecut melihat Naruto di bawah sana. Berdiri menantang sinar matahari senja. Pujaan Shion ... yang tak bisa ia rengkuh menjadi miliknya.

"Maka mungkin memilikimu dalam diam adalah jalan keluarnya, Naruto."

* * *

**_Finish_**


End file.
